Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-5261392-20140514020349
It's been awhile since I showed him some love and considering he's one of the few characters left on Degrassi that I actually like, I think now is an appropriate time c: As I said before, Miles is one of those very, very rare characters this season that I not only like, but I'm actually interested in and care about. What I find funny is that I thought I would ''hate ''Miles. His promo did him no justice and made him seem like some rich punk ass bitch who was gonna be similar to Declan (who I didn't like), but he ended up being way more complex and interesting then that. After I finished Summertime, Miles was already my favorite new character - by far, actually. First off, I loved how he was introduced. He was sitting there so chill and he acted really nice to Maya. She was a stranger at this point, but he still went out of his way to offer her a cab ride home. Even back then, he was concerned about her well being and wanted to make sure she was safe. I can't say the same about Tristan, her so called "best friend" who ditched her the second he got the chance. During the summer block, I was becoming more invested and liking his character more and more. He was a genuinely good guy - he was totally cool with Tristan kissing him even though he wasn't interested and was easy going and understanding towards the whole crush thing, he did nice things for Maya - offering to pay for her cab ride home, giving her his umbrella - and asked for nothing in return, and he stood up for Maya when she was being bullied and dumped Zoe because of that. I also found his homelife, specifically his relationship with his father, to be really intriguing and I wanted to see more of his personal life. The little things he did, like how he snapped at Maya that time after fighting with his father, gave us more insight into his character. If we're being completely honest, there have been quite a few times between 13B and the latest episodes where Miles has pissed me off. For some reason, some people think that if you love a character, you automatically excuse all their actions and treat them like they're perfect and can do no wrong. I don't know about other people, but I've never excused Miles' actions and I can't help but get irritated when people assume that I don't care about his misdeeds, because I do. The reason I forgive him, however, is because he always owns up to his mistakes. When he called Maya a slut, he apologized and was smart enough to point out the double standard in society. When he upset Maya, he wrote and performed a song for her because he cares about her that much. He was rude to Zoe in Unbelievable, but he ended up being a great friend towards her by the end of the episode. A lot of people hate Miles because he screws up a lot, but to me, it makes his character that much more intricate, relatable, and complex. He's not a sociopath or an asshole for shits and giggles. He has a mental problem stemming back into his problematic family life, constantly feeling like he's not good enough, and low self esteem and depression. I worry about him because he's on edge - anything could push him over. He's far from being a bad person - as I said before, he's a genuinely good guy. I don't excuse some of the shit he's done (like when he brought the gun), but he's not a monster or a sociopath. He's troubled, he needs help. He messes things up due to his low self esteem and self destructive tendencies, not because he likes seeing people in pain. Quite the opposite - he does care about others, but he's hurting himself and that's where help is needed. Basically, I love Miles because he's a complex, realistic, and relatable character. He's mentally troubled, but it doesn't effect my opinion on him. It makes me more invested and intrigued while feeling bad for him and wanting him to get better. He's also a genuinely good person and always owns up to his mistakes.